


Wicked Souls

by coffeestainedbooks



Category: Jinx - Meg Cabot, Mediator Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: Anyone even remember these books?, Carmel California, Crossover, F/M, Ghosts, Meg Cabot - Freeform, Mystery, Paranormal, Paul Slater is still an asshat, Supernatural - Freeform, Wicked - Freeform, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainedbooks/pseuds/coffeestainedbooks
Summary: A crossover between The Mediator Series and Jinx, both by Meg Cabot.There is something disturbing the souls beneath Carmel, California.





	Wicked Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief note from the author and short description of the story.

Preface

_Thank you for clicking this story, even if it were by mistake. Before you regret your decision, you do not have to read_ **Mediator** or **Jinx** _(both by Meg Cabot) to understand this story, as I will do a bit of backstory on both. And perhaps even create my own timeline._  
 _A lot of this story was written in between lunch breaks and on a phone, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Originally, I wanted to post this later in August, but I discovered that AO3 puts a time limit on how long your draft stays up before it’s deleted, so I had to go ahead and post this preface just so I could keep the draft and working on the first chapter._

__

_Thus, why I spent the whole time babbling._

_In_ **Wicked Souls** , _souls are beginning to stir beneath the surface of Carmel. Suze never liked to go into detail about her own life back in New York City or why her own cousin was being forced from New York City to stay with her._  
_Or why the soul of a witch was following both around.  
Coming to Archive of Our Own this August. _


End file.
